Freak the Freak Out
by Spyncr
Summary: Gohan and Vegeta are dating and having a few quarrels.


**Freak the Freak Out**

**Hi people. I know, I know I should be working on my other stories instead of writing a new one. I promise that I will get back to them soon**

**Anyway, about this story. Gohan and Vegeta are dating and having a few quarrels. I'm sorry but that is all I can tell you. Read to find out more.**

**Warning: slight OOCness from the characters, especially toward the end.**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR THE SONG FREAK THE FREAK OUT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

* * *

><p>I sigh for the fiftieth time today. My boyfriend is ignoring me… again. He thinks that he's worlds better than everyone else.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Are you listening?<em>

_Hear me talk,_

_Hear me sing._

* * *

><p>I tap his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Vegeta, are you listening?" I say although it's pretty damn obvious that he is not.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Open up the door.<em>

_Is it less?_

_Is it more?_

* * *

><p>"Yes, you said something about how we are always under attack."<p>

"No, I said we should go over to my parents' house for Goten's birthday party."

* * *

><p><em>When you tell me to beware,<em>

_Are you here?_

_Are you there?_

* * *

><p>"Listen Gohan, if you want to visit your family then go right ahead. But I won't go."<p>

Great! He won't go because he knows he can't win in a fight against my dad. "But Vegeta…"

* * *

><p><em>Is it some thing I should know?<em>

_Easy come._

_Easy go._

* * *

><p>"No. If you want to visit your family so bad then you have to go alone. There is no way I am going to go see Kakarot."<p>

"Why won't you come with me? I mean, what if something happens to me on my way there or back? What will you do if I don't come home?"

* * *

><p><em>Nodding your head,<em>

_Don't hear a word I said._

_I can't communicate._

_When you wait,_

_Don't relate._

* * *

><p>"Vegeta?" I sigh again. Either he really doesn't want to see my dad, or he could care less about my safety. But whichever it is, it's annoying and making me regret ever dating Vegeta.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I try to talk to you,<em>

_But you never even knew._

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me, can you hear me?_

* * *

><p>"Fine! Ignore my existence! But if you keep this attitude up, I am gone. And you won't have to hear from me ever again."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sick of it!<em>

_You're attention deficit._

_Never listen,_

_You never listen!_

_I'm so sick of it!_

_So, I'm throwing on a fit._

_Never listen, _

_You never listen!_

* * *

><p>"Okay. Bring me back something from the store you're going to. You know what I like."<p>

But I said nothing about going shopping, so where the hell did he get that?

* * *

><p><em>I scream your name!<em>

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now,_

_Is freak the freak out!_

* * *

><p>I open my mouth to say something, but close it after considering that my words will probably go in one ear and out the other. Instead, I just leave our house to buy Goten a present and head over to my parents' house.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Patience running thin,<em>

_Running thin._

_Come again._

* * *

><p>When I get there, my dad is outside sparring with Goten, as usual. They stop as soon as I land, and Goten runs to give me a hug. "Gohan! Did you come for my birthday party? Did you bring me a present?"<p>

"Of course I came for your party, Squirt. And yes, I brought you a present. But you have to wait for everyone else to arrive before you open it, okay?" He nods his head, takes the present from me, and runs inside to on the table.

My dad walks over to say 'hello'. "So is Vegeta not coming?"

I roll my eyes. "No, dad. Vegeta is not coming. If he was, wouldn't you think he'd be with me?"

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what I get.<em>

_Opposite,_

_Opposite._

* * *

><p>"I suppose. He's not ignoring you again, is he?" we begin to walk inside so I can say 'hi' to my mom.<p>

"As a matter of fact, he is. Sometimes I have no idea where he gets whatever he says after I tell him something. It irritates me to no end!" I accidentally slam the door in my anger.

* * *

><p><em>Sho me what is real.<em>

_If it breaks,_

_Does it heal?_

* * *

><p>"Gohan!" I hear my mother say, seconds before I am locked in a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"Mom, I need air to breathe, you know."

"Chichi, don't kill him. Especially not before the party." The death grip lightens a bit.

"Oh Gohan, you really need to visit more! It seems like ages since I saw you last." What?

It's only been two days!

* * *

><p><em>Open up your ear.<em>

_Why you think that I'm here?_

* * *

><p>The party seemed to go by so quickly. Too soon all my friends had to go back home, which meant I did too. I said my goodbyes to my family and Trunks, since he was sleeping over with Goten, and flew back home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Keep me in the dark.<em>

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me?_

_Gotta know._

_Gotta know._

* * *

><p>As I near our house, I hear sounds of objects breaking. I quickly realize that Vegeta is mad because he didn't think I would be gone for this long. At least that's what I tell myself. I open the front door and it feels like time completely freezes. I instantly feel the ice cold glare that is fixed on me. "And just where have you been all day?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>What am I gonna do?<em>

_Cause I can't get through to you._

* * *

><p>"I told you yesterday that Goten's birthday party was today, and you ignored me exactly like every time I try to tell you something."<p>

He scoffs and says, "I don't ignore you, you just pick the worst times to talk to me because I am always preoccupied when you do."

But he wasn't doing anything when I talked to him this morning!

* * *

><p><em>So what's it gonna be?<em>

_Tell me, can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

* * *

><p>"Preoccupied with what? Stroking your ego? Because when I talked to you this morning, you weren't doing anything except staring off into space while reaching into the depths of your own little world!"<p>

"No, you probably decide to talk to me when I was doing what I do every morning."

"Really? Which is what exactly? Talking yourself up so that you can make up for your incapability of beating my dad?"

"No. you know very well that I go train in the gravity room every morning."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sick of it! <em>

_You're attention deficit._

_Never listen,_

_You never listen!_

_I'm so sick of it!_

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen,_

_You never listen!_

* * *

><p>"You know what, Vegeta? I'm done. You win. I am sick and tired of you not listening to me."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I scream your name!<em>

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now, _

_Is freak the freak out!_

* * *

><p>"Wait! So what, are you gonna leave?"<p>

Wow! I actually surprised he hear that. I honestly thought he would go and ignore me again. "Yeah, I am. Why? Are you gonna try and stop me or are you going to ignore my existence?

* * *

><p><em>Easy come.<em>

_Easy go._

* * *

><p>"What are you saying? That I don't appreciate you being in my life?"<p>

No I'm saying you pay more attention to me than you do to yourself! Of course that's what I'm saying! "That's what it seems like every single freaking day I spend with you."

* * *

><p><em>Easy come. <em>

_Easy go._

* * *

><p>"Well you're wrong."<p>

Really now? When am I ever right, according to you? Wait! "What? You mean to tell me you do appreciate me?"

* * *

><p><em>Can you hear me?<em>

* * *

><p>"Of course I do! Why else would I let you be my boyfriend?"<p>

"Wow, Vegeta, just… wow. Here you are trying to convince me from leaving you, and you say that I should be honored to be your boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><em>I scream your name!<em>

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now, _

_Is freak the freak out!_

* * *

><p>"Well you should. I mean not everyone has the privilege of being in a relationship with a prince, let alone me."<p>

"Yeah. Okay, I've heard enough. Bye Vegeta." I turn to leave, but Vegeta has grabbed my wrist to prevent me from leaving. "Let me go."

* * *

><p><em>I scream your name! <em>

_But you never listen!_

_No, you never listen!_

_But you never listen._

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, I said, 'let me go'."<p>

"No! You can't leave me!"

I whip back around to see the emotions in his eyes, but I see the one thing I don't expect. Tears are flowing down his cheeks. They look so out of place. It shocks me to the core that Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, is crying over 'a third class warrior'. "Vegeta, don't…"

"Gohan, please don't leave me. If you leave, I will be alone again. I hate the feeling of being alone. I have since I started dating you. Why did you think I got mad every time you were gone for to long?"

Great! I can't leave Vegeta now, not after seeing him cry over me. But if I stay will everything just go back to the way it was? "Vegeta, if I stay, will you pay more attention to me and drop your ego at least just a little?" I wipe a tear off his face as he regains his composer.

"I don't know about the ego thing, but I will try to give you the attention you deserve."

I chuckle slightly. Maybe the ego part was a bit much. "Alright then, I'll stay."

He gave me his trademark smirk before he pulled me closer, and said, "Good. Cause if you ever make me cry again or tell anyone about what just happened, I will be forced to kick your ass."

"Like you could even if you wanted to!"

"I guess you're right." And then he pulled me into a kiss.

At least he finally listened to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did y'all like it? I really hope you did. I had fun making Vegeta cry. Well see you when I decide to update my ongoing fics.<strong>


End file.
